ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zeon1
December 29 No, you must've misunderstood, you can use read DB pics, but not for fanon pages. If you need pics for fanon attacks then you have to find some fanon pics or ask me to make some for you. January 1 That should be fine. January 5 I was bored so i made this for you - Little Trunks Sure I'll make you a sig and a banner! But I have some other banners to make for other people before I make your banner. What colors do you want for your sig and do you want lines in your sig? January 5 Okay. Ze.on ..[[User talk:Zeon1|talk.. that's without pics. January 5 Oh, sorry, I messed up on a small spot there, but it wouldn't be on the sig. January 5 Sig. Here's your sig. hope you like it. You use it by doing January 5 I'm not sure what you're talking about. I never see any black background when I edit my pics unless I make the background black. But I'd be happy to make some pics for you! January 7 Here are your pics. Sorry it took so long, I was having internet problems for a while and I kept forgetting the make the pics. January 16 I wouldn't mind making the pictures. King of Crossovers Miss TW-San \(^o^)/ Wow.. Amazing.. It's ok, Ze-san! Don't worry, Zeon. It's fine.. :D LOL Sure, I'll make you the photo. I'll have it done soon. February 20 Our Chatango Hey Zeon, here's our story's chatango! Hey! First episode. He'll meet Gorosa, Lycan, and Tenka during training. Can you translate those lines to what you wanted, because Google Translate isn't so accurate in japanese! Your Fanfic. Hey Zeon. Just so you know, you forgot to sign up my characther in your fanfic. It's Tepez that's my character. Thanks, Z. [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--Super Eagle']]' 17:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC)' Only admins can do it. And what do you mean "Videl picture?"? Today's my one year anniversary on Wikia! :D March 4 You are un banned mate! Just don't do it again. Supremegogeta 03:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME MUHHAHHAHAHAHA! ♠ ♦ ♥ ♣ ₱ Δ ｡◕‿‿◕｡ ♡♥ Richie Cord 01:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) If you're on can you go to your Chatango. Remember, the http://dbrplegends one. March 17 When you make the Abridg character pages, be sure to name them character (tfs) Suggestions needed Wait... What? See, that's the point! I don't want to see anyone else make anything even remotely similar to Gotek and The Eye-hurting Fan fic of Doom! It's really pissing me off, because it feels like I'm being copied. http://i253.photobucket.com/albums/hh80/FRUITZNAKE/Meowth.gif User:Richie Cordelia 02:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Richie, see it this way. You have started a new fan-fic era. And if you refer to me, I already told you, an idea is something you plan. I didn't know you were to create a similar page, 'cus I'm no mind-reader. Sorry Zeon, won't disturb you again. AssassinHood 08:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) User of the month. Congrats, Zeon! You are the User of the month! I choose you because of your great fan-fics. Check out my new fan fiction story, the return of 13 as #60, the ulta- android who returns 2x being stronger then Kid Buu which leaves Goku to fire his ultimate kamehamehaa yet...AssassinBlade123 19:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Meow aawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww so cute! Where'd you get that pic on there, Ze-kun? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 23:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Is dragon ball hoshi real-- 18:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I think, therefore I met I'm 100% sure i've met you before on wiki before i left for the 1st time. Prillin101 (talk) 20:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC)